Color mixing occurs when light of a certain wavelength is spatially superimposed upon light of another wavelength. An example of this is the mixing of red, green, and blue light, such as might be emitted from red, green, and blue Light Emitting Diodes, to give what our eyes perceive to be white light, or other mixed colors. Many prior art surface light emitting arrays utilize a light scrambler such as a diffuser to mix the light. Because different wavelengths are emitted from spatially segregated regions on the array, the approach used with these prior art arrays has been to spread the light such that it overlaps on the imaging plane. Unfortunately, this has been an inefficient approach since in order to better mix the light, aggressive scramblers that provide more spreading or scattering of the light have to be used. This makes it increasingly difficult to collect the light efficiently, partly due to the increase in etendue. Thus most prior art light or color mixing devices that utilize light scramblers and diffusers tend to be either energy inefficient or expensive, since optics with high numerical apertures would need to be used to collect the increasingly spread light.